ΙΧΩΡ Productions
Percy is a mapper from Greece, like Zukas and Zephyrus. His channel is called ΙΧΩΡ Productions Channel, where someone can find mapping, "music" and AMVs from A TLA series. Here's a link to his channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/IhorPrTV Leave a like or even Subscribe, if you enjoy the content Life Percy was born in Drama, Greece, and he moved to Athens at the age of 3. At school he was bullied a lot, because he was fat. No one wanted him at their football team, everyone punched him for no reason. So he became a lonely person with only 2-3 friends. Mapping Percy loves Geography. When he was five or younger, his parents brought a map of Greece in his bedroom and he started playing games with it. Later he received a map of Europe and one with the World, and he became even more fascinated. At the 4th grade of primary school, in 2007, he made his series: "Alternate School" on paper. He pretended that some classrooms represented schoolmate unions and made them fight each other. Previously he made his first map of Greece in March 2007. In October 2007 he took these series to the next level, making the "Alternate Timeline of Greece"* on paper, again. Some of the nations he made were the Filias Empire, the Tempians, Pont, Germoland. In 2008-9 he started making a series about Europe as a sequel. On paper. Again. Unfotunately, most of this work is lost, either thrown away or just ruined. The only sample it remains for sure is a drawing block from 5th grade of primary school with highlights of Filias Empire Balkan Conquest. While he was roaming in YouTube, and watched some "Realistic Scenarios about Future European Borders" videos, he came across Demod2's FoE. He found them very interesting. Then he saw all the videos from DisturbedFan1100. So this map love he had came back to him! When he learnt that there was a wiki about FoE, he got even more excited! So, he decided to make videos, too, except all that paper work. He uploaded his first video on March 8th, 2014. He signed in the wiki sometime later. Percy's Opinions About 99batran Being a brony doesn't bother me. Some people think it is stupid. I don't, but still it confuses me. Some info, plox? Zephyrus He is a nice person. He has very nice sense of humour and he is also Greek which helps a lot. Zukas He is Greek, too, BUT I DON'T HAVE SKYPE YET!!! (he gets it xD) His videos are very nice, especially some funny ones he uploaded recently. EthanConquistador He is a fan of dinosaurs, which is cool. They say he caused many Wiki Wars, though. But still he is a nice kid! MrOwnerandPwner He maps like a boss!!! He inspired me to make my letters curved. Demod2 He was LITERALLY the first mapper I watched GoldenRebel25 His AHoE motivated me to start mapping Danijel Radosav His videos have very nice music and plot. He is also Serbian aka bro! it's excellent Plans to make my crazy animation. Thumboy He is a great person who makes very nice war simulations. Also his FoE is very bizarre which is cool. He is Cypriot and knows some greek - we had some good times. Mapmaker We played a mini map game together! He is also a very nice person. Philipp Phil is a good guy. He used to spam but now he seems he stopped it. Multi Mappers Multi's videos are good. Very good actually. Quite a sweet start. He is the co-founder of UPMU, I guess, which is cool, because back then brought unity and peace in the Wiki. TheLolistan Loli's videos are unique. Very creative plot. He mentioned something about "autism" and "mood swings" Are you autistic? I ask because of interest, not to make fun of you. Anyway, he also has very nice taste of music. He introduced me into nightstep! :D Ironhand21 He is a nice person, but a little bit aggressive. His videos are very good. His channel is called "Finn Mapper". This is funny, if you consider that he is from Norway. I don't know anything about his roots - maybe he has Finn ones. Kavishan Mapping We had some good times in chat. MrAmericanMapper He is awesome. Very social and active in the wiki. We talk a lot in chat especially at (greek) night when I am bored and start a chat. He has also greek roots and knows some basics which improves our communication. Facts Percy's favourite planet is Neptune. His official nation is the Cassandrian Empire of Macedonia. It was created in 2008-9 - there is paper work that confirms it. Actually Cassandrian Empire does not claim Anatolian clay, only few areas. Sorry for that MOAP. Percy's favourite numbers are 18, 36, 54,... Percy became fan of Epic music and nightstep through mapping! Like Golden, he can draw an almost accurate map of Europe. But he needs some time unlike Gr25... Percy doesn't approve From least to most. 1.Being in overcrowded places. 2.His primary school classmates-they are dumb. 3.Devoted anti-Greek people =3.Pandemic Deseases Category:Mappers